Street Rat
by Loyal Subject
Summary: His heart was racing and each time he bumped into a passerby or cart only increased his agitation. Because with each bump was another precious second lost. Mako childhood . One-shot.


_Been a while since I actually wrote some fanfiction. Anyway, I kept seeing on Tumblr wonderful fanart of Mako and Bolin as children trying to survive the streets of Republic City. So I thought I'd write a fic about it since I can't draw to save my life. This story is originally titled "Shit" but it actually got deleted due to the title. So I am re-uploading it with a 'friendlier' name but I kept the original title below. Because really, I can't imagine this story being called anything else but Shit.  
_

* * *

**Shit**

"Shit," was the first word that entered Mako's mind as he ran at top speed through the streets of Republic City. His heart was racing and each time he bumped into a passerby or cart only increased his agitation. Because with each bump was another precious second lost.

"Get over here you little shit!" he heard a voice yell behind him and he knew from the volume of his voice and the sound of their footsteps that his pursuers were gaining on him. This only encouraged him to run faster, to get passed the burning sensation in his lungs that was beginning to slow him down. But even then he had the sinking feeling that no matter how hard he ran, he was bound to get caught.

The crowd must have been parting for his pursuers because the next thing he knew, a piece of the ground appeared to sprout suddenly in front of him. He nearly fell over but luckily he was used to such tactics from Bolin whenever they played or practiced bending. However, what he was not expecting were the small pellets of ice that were no hitting the back of his neck. He grimaced at the stinging sensation but he didn't dare to rub his neck or even turn around and retaliate with a fire blast. The only thing he could possibly do was run. Because once you looked back, you were as good as caught.

Suddenly, a slab of earth appeared in front of him, one he couldn't avoid like the last one. Without thinking, he ran to his left where the only possible escape route was down the alley. As soon as he stepped into that alley, he realized the crucial mistake he had made: the alley was a dead end. They had trapped him. Again, the word echoed in his ear. Shit.

Although he knew it was futile, Mako desperately searching for an escape route. But there was none and the footsteps were now reaching the alley. He could hear some of the men panting just as he currently was but it was clear they were beginning to regain themselves.

"Well, well, well looks like we caught ourselves a rat," one of the men said as they entered the alley, the same man that had been yelling at him before. A sleazy smirk appeared on his face as he tossed a small pouch and let it fall back into his hand; the jingling of coins could be heard faintly as the pouch landed. The other thugs were slowly coming in, their smirks just as threatening as their leaders.

One of them removed their fedora as if he did not want to get it ruined in the scrap that was no doubt about to go down. Desperately, Mako sent two fire ball punches in their direction. But the leader effortlessly dodged them both. He then grabbed Mako's wrist and punched him in the gut. A grown escaped Mako's lips as he was violently pushed to the ground. The next thing he knew, he could feel their shoes digging into all parts of his body. He tried to cover himself from the blows as best he could with his arms but he couldn't completely avoid the kicks. At least they were decent enough not to aim for his head. Not much, anyway.

"Don't ever pit pocket from me again you little shit!" he heard one of them yelling as he felt another kick to the gut. The others sneered in agreement. "Little shit!" they kept saying. But Mako didn't pay attention to any of this, too desperate to try and keep himself from losing consciousness. When the kicking finally stopped, his muscles ached in agony. "Let that be a lesson to you. You don't fuck with the Triads!" the leader said before leaving Mako to lie in the alley as though nothing had happened.

Mako laid there for a while, not moving an inch, trying to fight back the tears from the pain. He had been so stupid. He should have known from their mere manner than they were Triads. But the other kids had made it look so easy. And now he had nothing but sores and bruises. He wished he could just lie in the alley forever. But then he remembered Bolin and knew he'd eventually have to get up.

But still, Mako continued to lay on the ground. He could hear people walking by the alley but no one stopped to do anything. He laid there for he didn't know how long. But it must have been a long time because the sun was already set and the street lights were starting to come on. Mako forced himself up, his limbs shaking all over as he tried to stand. There was stained blood in the places he had gotten hit the most and he could feel one of his eyes was swollen. Slowly and shamefully, he made his way back to the arena. Of course, no one bothered to pay attention to a boy who was covered in bruises.

When he approached the arena, he was hoping, praying that he wouldn't be spotted. The place was certainly big enough to sneak into but you never knew. Luckily though he didn't see anyone. The halls were quiet with a few pro benders still lingering to get in some extra training. He was almost to the attic. He just needed to turn left and the staircase would be within his grasp.

"Where the hell have you been?" a low, rough voice called from behind. Mako forced himself to turn around though he didn't want to. But he did because he knew if he didn't, he'd be in even more trouble.

"Nowhere…" Mako said as he faced Toza.

"Bullshit nowhere! Have you taken a good look at yourself lately? What did you do to get the shit beaten out of you?" Toza demanded. Mako looked away, not daring to answer. "You tried to steal, didn't you?" Toza waited for an answer but only for a second because he didn't need Mako to tell him. "I swear you kids these days got no damn respect. You're lucky you got a roof over your head and this is how you repay me? You stupid little shit!" Mako flinched at the last remark. He couldn't help it. And Toza must have noticed because he temporarily stopped his rampage.

"Bolin was hungry…" Mako said quietly.

"I don't give a shit what the reason was," Toza replied sternly. He then sighed. "Look, don't ever let me catch you doing this again or your asses are out of here. If you want more food, stand at the corner and sell papers. Now get your ass upstairs."

The walk upstairs was long and grueling, even worse than the walk to the arena. Because at least with the arena there wouldn't be someone waiting for him like there was now.

"Where were you?" Bolin asked curiously as soon as Mako had gotten up the stairs.

"Nowhere, go to sleep." He tried to hide his injuries as he walked to the bed. But just because Bolin was younger than him didn't make him stupid.

"What happened to you?" Bolin asked worriedly.

"Nothing." But Bolin was giving him a look that suggested he wanted elaboration and wouldn't go to sleep without it. "I went for a walk and some stupid satomobile nearly hit me. Then I fell into a cart and got beaten pretty bad from it, okay? Now go to sleep." Bolin seemed satisfied by this answer as he went to lie back down. Thank goodness it was dark so Bolin couldn't see the full extent of his injuries. Mako went to his bed and pulled out some bandages from underneath. It took him a while but he finally managed to cover up some of the wounds. He really wished he had gotten some ice from Toza but this would have to do.

He sat by the window just as he always did before he went to bed. The way the lights illuminated the city was the only time he found the city beautiful in any way. This city was cruel. The pro bending tournament may one day be promising but he was still too young to compete. And they would still have to find a waterbender. But they had plenty of time to worry about that later. In the meantime, the first thing tomorrow he'd have to go to the papers and see if he could get a job. Hopefully they'll look past the bruises. But for right now, he'd need to sleep so he left his spot at the window and slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight," he heard Bolin call from his bed.

"Goodnight."


End file.
